


Short-film_Change

by VioletAnarkist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAnarkist/pseuds/VioletAnarkist
Summary: well,this is kinda me just dumpingI need to put it somewhereand can't be bothered to figure out how to make a second account.so like this is here nowthe concept for this is basically life is a bore and we need to stop it from blending togetherit has an ambiguous ending cuz I'm lazy
Kudos: 1





	Short-film_Change

**Author's Note:**

> you honestly won't wanna read this unless your like super bored

A short film about changing your life:

Blackout:  
The person will do a quiet voice over  
“Life is short”

The black is replaced with a bright sun, lens flare effect.  
“We forget that sometimes”

River  
“And regret for that simple mistake is incalculable”

Close up of a bag, on the floor next to a door  
A book on the table  
Scatted things across the floor

The person gets out of bed and eats breakfast gets dressed goes to school, goes home eats dinner goes to bed

“This is my life”  
“I have no one else.”

They lay in bed the calendar says its Saturday but they aren’t doing anything. The room is dark just lights but their phone, the clock on their phone says its like 11 in the morning,

They get a text that says “you wanna come out”  
Cut to a shot of them just sorta staring at it for a few long moments,  
They text back and then roll over with no real enjoyment, just a glum staring at the wall  
“No thx I’m busy rn.”

“I couldn’t accept help.”

Rinse and repeat over and over and over  
Slowly it stops being video and is taken over by pictures  
The only thing occasionally changing are the clothes, the same positions same everything else just different clothes.

Slowly as the images, become blurred together an overlay of the kid just sat still hands clenches as they stare at a book. Slowly tears role from their face. 

They stand up and walk out, no one notices them and no one will notice them

Long shot of a road as they walk away from their life

Diegetic sound in a shop as they buy a ticket  
The tear tracks on their face get a closeup  
They walk out in silence to the parking lot, look down at their ticket  
Close up of a bus ticket with the location scribbled out and the date and the time just everything  
Hold that shot for a long moment

Cut to a wide shot of some random expanse of nowhere in particular  
just out at a bus stop next to a stopping point

The kid is in black like just a shadow,  
gloves boots t-shirt and jeans a coat everything is dark  
They sit and for the first time they smile, with tears running down their face

“Hey, kid!”

A woman off in a field is standing at the fence waving to them,

“You can hold up that ticket a bit longer? Enough to have some coca right?”

She has an accent and crazy multi-coloured hair and just is a truly wild-looking person.

The person looks at her for a few moments, before nodding slowly and standing up

The next shot is outside a van and around a fire with coca in their hands and this nutter of a girl just chattering about nothing. But you can’t hear it over the gentle humming of the natural world. Its a really cosy moment in a dark act and then the woman voice is heard through the natural sound

“So what brought you here?”

The person contemplates for a few moments and then looks at her, drawing their coca closer to themself and biting their lip before beginning.

“My life was once so exciting, I remember how seeing people made me feel. How completing a task made me happy. The way I achieved was progress not just the introduction of a new challenge. I lost connections, it was never their fault it has always been me… I miss the feeling. I miss being. I miss my life. But it feels like I lost it along the way. I lost my purpose. I got the grades I just don’t know what to do with them. I’ve got the talent I just can make it apply itself. I got a group of people who care about me but I can’t seem to reach out to them. It’s like I’ve built my self so far up I have no more material left.”

They look at the ground eyes welling with tears as they consider their own wors

“I bought this ticket, I don’t know where it leads but anywhere is better than this right? Anywhere is better for a failure like me. I won’t be a burden on the world.”

Shot from behind the woman’s head as she looks at the person they stare down at their coca with definite.

Close up of the fire as the main person begins again

“I should probably be getting on the bus…”

As they slowly stand

“No, give me a few more minutes of your time, it doesn’t matter a few more minutes won’t hurt a soul.,”

She has a jovial voice juxtaposed with the kids.

“I just wanted to know what do you think you’ll achieve by following through?”

The kid sits back down and considers, no cup of coca to keep their hands warm just the fire

“I will break the system, I’ve slowly been sucked in and I want out.”

They look at her with expectant eyes as we switch to a close up of her that slowly pulls out till she finally says

“Well if variety is what you want... ever considered a life on the road, my old partner has found a better meaning so I’m back on my own, need to fill the bunk…”

She looks at them as the camera cuts back to a contemplative face they look at the fire 

Blackout


End file.
